With You Here
by RunicSiren
Summary: "You always fall asleep in the strangest positions." "Well, that's only when you're not with me isn't it?" Kyouraku/femUkitake One-shot


So lately I've been reading a lot of Defiant Vixen's Bleach stories, which have inspired me to write my own. This is my first Bleach story so hopefully it goes well.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Summary: "You always fall asleep in the strangest positions." "Well, that's only when you're not with me isn't it?" Kyouraku/femUkitake

Rating: K+

Warning: Female Ukitake

With You Here

Ukitake shook her head when she saw Kyouraku. He had nearly slipped off the bed, one heel resting on the floor, the other on the complete opposite side of the bed. Somehow his pillow had ended up down by his feet and his head had landed on the nightstand by the bed. He was slowly slipping and it wouldn't be long before his head hit the floor. Before that happened Ukitake gently pulled her fellow captain back onto the bed, making sure he was comfortable before she changed for bed herself.

Honestly, she wasn't surprised to find Kyouraku like she did; in fact, she'd come to expect it ever since they'd become lovers. Every time she came to bed after him, Kyouraku had managed to work himself into some strange position. She still laughed when she thought of a few of them, like the she found him lying perpendicular to the bed, slowly rolling back and forth from the foot to head of the bed. Sure, he had stopped when she had crawled into bed next to him, but he was slightly surprised the next morning to wake up without a pillow and his feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

Another night she'd come in and he was simply lying on his side, nothing strange about it, until she noticed that he was holding his arm up in midair. When she tried to push it down Kyouraku had grabbed her, pulled her down next to him, and held onto her for the rest of the night.

Her favorite memory still brought a smile to her face. When she walked in Ukitake thought that for once he'd rested in a normal position, well normal for him, seeing as his face was buried in his pillow. While she had been changing she heard a loud 'thunk!' She had turned, startled, and watched Kyouraku for a minute until he started to move. He slowly pushed himself up, almost like he was doing a push up, and then literally thrown himself face first into his pillow, making another 'thunk.' The next morning they had been having tea with Unohana and Yamamoto when Kyouraku had complained of his nose hurting, causing Ukitake to choke on her tea when she tried to suppress a laugh. While the Captain Commander and Fourth Division Captain had been staring at her in concern Kyouraku had given her a knowing smirk, and ever since then it had become one of their personal jokes.

The strangest times had been when she found him in the closet and on the roof. _'But I really don't want to think about that right now,'_ Ukitake thought with a shudder as she pulled the blanket back and lightly crawled into bed with her lover.

Kyouraku shifted closer to her, wrapping his arms around the white haired captain. "I didn't mean to wake you," Ukitake whispered as she tilted her head up, allowing Kyouraku to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's all right. Actually, I'm glad you did. I like holding you like this." He graced her with one of his signature smiles that she loved so well, before she tucked her head underneath his chin, breathing in his scent as she cuddled closer to him. After a moment Kyouraku's voice reached her ears, his chin hitting her head lightly with each syllable. "What are you thinking?"

Ukitake tilted her head up again, pulling away from him slight, smiling at her lover. "You always fall asleep in the strangest positions."

Kyouraku laughed softly. "Well, that's only when you're not with me, isn't it?"

Ukitake thought for a moment before answering, "I guess it is." She kissed the bottom of his chin, his stubble tickling her lips, making her smile. "I love you, Shun."

"I love you too, Juu." He pulled her back to him once more, kissing the top of her head, fingers tangled in the white strands of her hair. "After all, how could I resist those lovely noises you make, calling my name over and over again, before I come to bed?"

"What!"

/

Well, there it is. I know, it's short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. Reviews? If people like this I might write a companion piece to it…hmm.


End file.
